bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Opening Narration
Every episode in all four seasons of the Bakugan anime featured an opening narration before the theme song. These narrations, typically narrated by Dan, were primarily used to deliver exposition to new viewers. They were played over accompanying visuals, some of which were comprised of footage from episodes and others that were made specifically for the narration. Dialogue became more common in the middle of the narrations in the second half of Season 2. The narrations were changed on an infrequent basis. All of them, bar the ones in Arc 2 of Mechtanium Surge, have the same background music playing during them. Unless otherwise noted, all of these narrations are done by Dan. Text in parentheses (()) indicates dialogue spoken directly by the characters onscreen during the narration. Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episode 1 "I know this is gonna sound weird, but one day, my whole world changed. You see, cards started dropping from the sky, coming down like rain. At first we didn't know where they were coming from or who sent them. We only knew they were more than just ordinary playing cards. And it was happening all around the world: in the north; and the south. They landed everywhere. Together with my new online friends from around the world, we invented a wicked new game we called 'Bakugan'. That's when the power of the cards was revealed: Each one held its own battling beast which came to life when you threw it down. The battles were intense, and if you chose the wrong card, you lost it AND the beast inside. But that's only half the story: another even bigger battle was taking place in a parallel universe called Vestroia. My name is Dan, and together with my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, Mr. Hotshot himself Shun, and Alice, we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" Episodes 2-52 "My whole world changed one day when all these random cards started raining down everywhere. At first they seemed harmless enough, so a bunch of us kids invented this cool new game. That's when we realized those cards weren't so harmless after all: they were packed with incredible powers from another world! My name is Dan, and together with my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, Mr. Hotshot himself Shun, and Alice, we are..." (''Marucho, Shun, Julie, Runo, and Alice join in) "...the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" '' Dan:'' "Bakugan: One goal, two worlds!"'' Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia'' '' Episode 1 "I still can't believe we said goodbye to our Bakugan. But after battling with us to save Earth, Drago still had to unite the Bakugan's splintered homeworld. And the only way to do that was to become the new core of New Vestroia himself. With the six realms of Vestroia reunited, our friends could finally return home to the world of the Bakugan!" Episode 2 "They came out of nowhere, launching a sneak attack. Before we knew it, the Vestal people had conquered New Vestroia and captured all the Bakugan. But nobody messes with out friends! So Drago and I teamed up with Mira, leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance, to battle the Vexos. They weren't so tough! Drago and I took them down, no sweat. And we're just getting started! Bakugan Brawl!" Episodes 3 and 4 "Marucho, Drago, and I were on a mission to save New Vestroia. We joined up with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance—Mira, Ace, and Baron—so we can battle the Vexos and free the Bakugan. But first, Drago and I had to prove ourselves to the Resistance's hotshot brawler Ace. Now we just have to smash all three Dimension Controllers to free the Bakugan! How hard can that be? Next stop: Alpha City, New Vestroia!" Episodes 5-12 "Marucho, Drago, and I were on a mission to save New Vestroia, so we joined up with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance: Mira, Ace, and Baron. Now we can battle the Vexos and free the Bakugan. Every battle makes us stronger and brings us closer to our goal. Now we just have to smash all three Dimension Controllers to free the Bakugan. How hard can that be? We're ready to roll! Bakugan Brawl!" Episodes 13-26 "When the Vestals invaded New Vestroia and captured all the Bakugan, they didn't count on Drago and I returning to free our friends. (Time to get... serious!) So we joined the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. Together we have a chance to defeat the Vexos, take back New Vestroia, and save the Bakugan once and for all! Let's go Drago! Bakugan Brawl!" Episode 27 "It had been six whole months since we freed New Vestroia from the Vestal invaders and the Vexos. We were all back on Earth taking some much-needed chillout time with our Bakugan. Life was reeeeeally sweet. So much time had passed that the troubles on New Vestroia seemed like a distant memory...that is, until a familiar face from the past showed up. (Mira!)" Mira: "Hey, stranger. Miss me?" Episodes 28-42 "Not long after we freed New Vestroia, King Zenoheld came out of hiding and brought with him the Bakugan Termination System. It's a machine designed to destroy all of the Bakugan. But in order to power it, he needed the attribute energies of the Six Ancient Warriors. But the ancients tricked Zenoheld and transferred their powers to six Bakugan. Their energies caused the Bakugan to evolve into more powerful versions of themselves. The fate of the Bakugan is in our hands and the stakes are high, but we're ready to fight!" Episode 43 "Not long after we freed New Vestroia, King Zenoheld came out of hiding and brought with him the Bakugan Termination System. It's a machine designed to destroy all of the Bakugan. But in order to power it, he needed the attribute energies of the Six Ancient Warriors. But the ancients tricked Zenoheld and transferred their powers to six Bakugan. Their energies caused the Bakugan to evolve into more powerful versions of themselves. The fate of the Bakugan was in our hands and the stakes were high, but we won the fight!" Episode 44 (This narration is done by Spectra) "It was just before we joined the Battle Brawlers at the Mother Palace that we received a rogue transmission containing phantom data." Gus: "Master Spectra? Is that...?" Spectra: "Look at this. How very interesting! It seems that the only chance Helios has to defeat Drago is to evolve at a faster rate than him. This phantom data may provide us with the key to do that." Gus: "That's incredible, sir." Spectra: "It is, isn't it?" Episode 45 "Just after we had finished destroying King Zenoheld's BT System, we were faced with another battle: Spectra was determined to prove that Helios was the Ultimate Bakugan! Too bad for them, Drago brought the pain and laid 'em out once and for all!" Helios: "Drago... you are the Ultimate Bakugan. You are number 1!" "Believe it or not, even Spectra decided to quit fighting us and come over to the Brawlers' side! He actually joined our team!" Spectra: "Things are looking... brighter." Episode 46 "After learning that Marucho's phantom data was identical to his..." Gauntlet: "Ready, JetKor." "...Keith convinced us to try Battle Gear. We hadn't had a chance to fully analyze Drago's DNA, so we used a hybrid version of Helios's Gear. Since it wasn't an exact match for Drago, it caused some problems. (Hold on Drago! Win thiiiiiis!)" Drago: "That's what I plan to do!" Episode 47 (This narration is done by Hydron) "After the Brawlers destroyed the BT System, the bond between the Vexos started to crack. It started with Volt, but I showed him. He tried to drag me down with him, but I wasn't going without a fight. (I mean it! Right now! Let go! LET GO!) Unfortunately for Volt, he had to learn the hard way that disobedience and betrayal get you a one-way ticket to the furthest reaches of the dimension. No one turns their back on the Vexos and gets away with it. NO ONE!" Episode 48 (This narration is done by Hydron) "It seems that Volt's demise at my hands didn't convince Lync that betraying my father was a bad idea, so I had to teach him his own lesson. Unfortunately, I was so busy reveling in my victory that I didn't notice him leaving behind a clue for the Brawlers. Now the Brawlers know about father's latest plans, so the pressure's on." Keith: "It's a lethal weapon that can destroy entire galaxies and the lives within." Episode 49 "After Mylene and Shadow Prove paid a surprise visit to our hideout, Keith managed to trick them into entering Bakugan Interspace, where they were defeated in battle. Mylene launched a Death Ball thinking it would suck Keith and Mira into the far reaches of the dimension. Unfortunately, it caused Bakugan Interspace to start collapsing on itself. (Keith! Mira!)" Shadow: "What's going on? What did you do?!" Mira: "Keith!" Episode 50 (This intro does not feature a narration, but is at the same point in the episode where the narration typically is.) Hydron: "This isn't over, do you understand me? I will destroy Zenoheld!" Gus: "Hahaha. Take it easy, Hydron." Hydron: "I know that voice, it's Gus. But he's supposed to be dead." Episode 51 (This narration is done by Spectra) "I traveled to the Mother Palace for one last attempt at destroying Zenoheld's Alternative Weapon System. But unfortunately, I was too late. Once I saw it fully assembled, it was even more terrifying than I had ever imagined. Professor Clay had even figured out a way to link it to Farbros. Now it's up to Gus and I to destroy this thing ourselves. If only I hadn't left the Brawlers behind. We sure could use their help." Episode 52 "We were in a full-on battle against Zenoheld and his Alternative Weapon System. That's when Keith pulled out the Zukanator." Spectra: "FIRE, HELIOS!" Helios: "Choke on this! "I was so busy fighting I only heard the explosion. It sounded huge! Thing is, when I turned around to congratulate him, he and Mira were gone! I wonder where they could've gotten to." Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Episode 1 "Since our return to Earth after defeating Zenoheld, a whole lot has happened. The most exciting thing is that Bakugan Interspace finally went online globally, allowing kids from all over the world to show their battling skills in a safe and friendly environment. It was a long road, but under Marucho's expert leadership, the technical team at the Marukura Group conducted a number of experiments before finally succeeding! At last, they were able to scan people's atomic structures and then convert them into data so they could be transported into the virtual world. Now all kids need to do is drop into the nearest access point and be teleported to the Interspace, where they can battle to their heart's content. Unfortunately, it seems like not everyone wants Bakugan Interspace to remain happy and free. A mysterious evil force from another world is infiltrating Bakugan Interspace and is trying to take over. But we Brawlers aren't just gonna sit by and let these creeps push us around! We've never run from a fight, and we're not gonna start now! We'll show them who runs Bakugan Interspace! (Hey, ready to get brawling? Huh, Drago?)" Drago: "Ready when you are, Dan!" "Okay then, let's do this, pal! Gate Card, open!" Episodes 2-14 "Since our return to Earth after defeating Zenoheld, a whole lot has happened. The most exciting thing is that Bakugan Interspace finally went online globally, allowing kids from all over the world to show their battling skills in a safe and friendly environment. Unfortunately, it seems like not everyone wants this virtual realm to remain happy and free. A mysterious evil force from another world has infiltrated Bakugan Interspace and is trying to take over. (Okay buddy, let's do this! Alright! Bakugan Brawl!" Episodes 15-17 "After the Gundalians hijacked Bakugan Interspace and forced us out, things took a turn for the worse in the battle for Neathia. We decided to join Fabia as she returned home so we could help with the fight. Once we got there, we were made members of the Castle Knights. Now Earth and Neathia were united in the struggle to keep Barodius from stealing the Sacred Orb. Lucky for us, we have Colossus Dragon on our side! Barodius and the Twelve Orders, you're destined for defeat! (Now, Drago! Bakugan, Brawl!)" Episodes 18-39 "After the Gundalians hijacked Bakugan Interspace and forced us out, things took a turn for the worse in the battle for Neathia. We decided to join Fabia as she returned home so we could help with the fight. Once we got there, we were made members of the Castle Knights. Now Earth and Neathia were united in the struggle to keep Barodius from stealing the Sacred Orb. Lucky for us, we have the most powerful Bakugan, Dragonoid Colossus, on our side! (Now, Drago! Bakugan, Brawl!)" Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 "It's been over a year since we defeated Gundalia in the battle for Neathia and the Sacred Orb. Once we returned to Earth and rebuilt a mega Bakugan Interspace, the number of people accessing it from around the world totally exploded! The Grand Prix Tournament attracted hundreds of new battlers and Bakugan, and the crowd was goin' wild! Of course, Drago and I are back in action, along with our pals Marucho and his new partner Tristar, and Shun, who's rockin' the battle arena with Taylean. The flood of new battlers means we're up against some crazy serious competition now, challenged by Team Anubias and Team Sellon, as we go head-to-head for the top spot. The stakes are high for the Battle Brawlers! This is Bakugan battling like you've never seen it before, but we're in it to win it!" Episodes 2-10 "It's been over a year since we defeated Gundalia in the battle for Neathia and the Sacred Orb. Once we returned to Earth and rebuilt a mega Bakugan Interspace, the number of people accessing it from around the world totally exploded! Of course, Drago and I are back in action, along with our pals Marucho and his new partner Tristar, and Shun, who's rockin' the battle arena with Taylean. The flood of new battlers means we're up against some crazy serious competition now. This is Bakugan battling like you've never seen it before, but we're in it to win it!" Episodes 11-26 "When Drago inherited the powers of the Sacred Orb, we thought it would be a blessing, but instead it's a curse. He can't control his energy, and both of us are being haunted by visions of a sinister masked man called Mag Mel and his Bakugan Razenoid! Everywhere we turn, evil forces like Teams Anubias and Sellon are infiltrating Bakugan Interspace. Luckily we can count on Marucho and Shun! We just might have a chance of regaining control of Bakugan Interspace and banishing Mag Mel for good!" Episodes 27 and 28 "A long time has passed since we took down Mag Mel, and things have never been better! Now that peace exists throughout the universe, Shun, Marucho, and I have been able to focus on training and battling just for the love of the game! It's brought the Brawlers way closer to our partner Bakugan. But it's not just us: things have been so great that all of the Bakugan have immigrated from New Vestroia and now live here on Earth amongst us humans! It's like we're one giant, happy family. I guess you could say things are... perfect!" Episodes 29-46 "Things on Earth were going really well after the Bakugan came to live with us. But then out of nowhere, we were invaded by these mysterious and evil Mechtogan who were intent on destroying everything! Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor were their names, and leading them was this clown Wiseman. They also had help from an evil pack of Bakugan called the Nonets. Luckily for us, he had our own secret weapon in the form of Dragonoid Destroyer, so we fought back. Because no one is gonna take our freedom! Not now, not ever!" Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge